The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting internal leakage between streams in fluid processing equipment.
Various methods have been proposed for detecting leaks between internal streams in fluid processing systems such as heat exchangers, incinerators, etc. Generally, such conventional leak detection operations require that all or a part of the processing system be shut down before the leak detection procedure can be undertaken. Some leak detection procedures employ radioactive substances, necessitating the use of specially trained personnel and elaborate safety precautions. Although radioactive tracer leak detection operates successfully, the inconvenience associated with the use of radioactive materials has provided an incentive to seek alternative, superior methods for detecting leaks in processing equipment.
Sulfur hexafluoride has been suggested for use as a tracer in detecting leaks in buried gas pipelines. A quantity of sulfur hexafluoride is introduced into the pipeline, and the soil adjacent to the pipeline is tested for the presence of sulfur hexafluoride by digging test holes and sampling the air in the holes. Several types of apparatus for detecting sulfur hexafluoride in very small quantities in other gases such as air are commercially available, most if not all of them including some form of electron capture detection cell for measuring the amount of sulfur hexafluoride in a gaseous atmosphere. Other electron-capturing gases such as organic chlorides and organic fluorides have also been used for the same purpose.